Channeling the Sun
by xburner21
Summary: When Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad investigate Cadmus, Project Kr isn't the only one they find. Introducing Project LSE: Sol.
1. LSE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC related character.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - LSE

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad rushed into the Project Kr chamber, with Aqualad kicking away the barrel Kid Flash put into place to hold the door open, and Robin hacking into the door's lock mechanism.

"I've disabled the door. We're safe," Robin hastily announced.

Aqualad took a moment to look about the chamber, before saying, very grimly, "We're trapped."

As Kid Flash traveled further into the chamber, he came upon a control panel, decidedly pressing a button. "Uh, guys? You'll wanna see this." The other two heroes walked up to Kid Flash as the room was bathed in light, and astonishment was clearly written on their features.

Robin gasped a "Whoa" as his fellow sidekicks gaped.

There, right in front of them, was essentially, a younger Superman. He was encased in a containment pod, with the letters Kr printed across the surface.

Kid Flash approached the pod. "Big K, little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton!"

Kid Flash turned around, facing his comrades. "Clone?" He inquired.

"Robin. Hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Whoa! Um, guys, we totally missed this," Kid Flash raced to the right of the chamber, where a circular tank of water was set up. Aqualad turned his head and Robin glanced up from hacking, in the same instant that Kid Flash touched the tank and lights shone down in that part of the chamber.

The heroes were once again, surprised.

Right in the middle of the water tank, was a long-haired brunette, floating in the fetal position. The person's head was tucked into their chest and covered by the long strands of brown hair floating around the tank. But the lower portion of their face was uncovered, and they were able to see the oxygen mask attached to their face.

Kid Flash gazed into the tank, strangely entranced. But the sound of Aqualad's footsteps broke him out of his spell.

"Project LSE: Sol," Aqualad spoke, with a low tone. Kid Flash glanced away from Aqualad and turned his attention back to tank. But this time, he made sure to not focus on the person inside. He took in the name and symbol at the top of the tank.

Kid Flash gaped. Again. "T-that's the solar symbol of the Sun!" He exclaimed, pointing at the image of a dot with a circle around it. "And Sol is Latin for Sun! But I have no idea what LSE stands for..."

Aqualad frowned.

"But I do!" The older teens were quick to turn their attention back to their youngest member, who looked up from his findings. "Project LSE, or rather, Living Solar Energy! An embryo experiment force grown in 16 weeks, made from human DNA and material ejected from...a supernova remnant!"

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" KF was quick to voice his question. Aqualad crossed his arms with a frown.

"But that's not all! Kryptonian DNA was subject to study in order to isolate the cells that are able to absorb solar energy. Those unique cells were also used in Project Sol, thereby creating a living, breathing star designed to empower Project Kr" Robin finished with a breathy voice.

"...and Project Kr?" Aqualad questioned.

"Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in 16 weeks...! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad muttered.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash vehemently agreed. Robin continued reading aloud, "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7, including Sol's radiation." All three boys shot a quick glance to the figure floating in the tank.

Aqualad's eyes wandered up Superboy's containment pod. "And these...creatures?"

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. They're force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," KF interjected, "They're making a slave out of...well, Superman's son. Possibly Sol, too!"

As Aqualad took in all the information, he came to a wise decision. "Now we contact the League." He proceeded to press the symbol on his belt, but "No signal."

"We're in too deep. Literally," Kid Flash grimly noted.

The teenage heroes found themselves at a lost on what to do. But as they gazed at the Cadmus projects, they found new resolve. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave them like this."

Aqualad thought about all the scenarios and consequences, before ordering Robin to set Superboy and Sol. "Wait, set Sol free first. Our new acquaintance must be eager to get out of that tank."

"Alright." Robin nodded and set about hacking into the system to free Sol.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin looked on as the water in the tank slowly drained out, and the brunette inside drifted toward the bottom. Once all of the tank was drained, the lid on top propped open, and the boys gazed at each other in question. Aqualad was quick to rush forward and jump into the now empty tank. He slowly bent down, brushed aside the long hair, and paused for a moment. What was once obscured by the ridiculously long hair, was a female figure dressed in a white leotard.

Aqualad slowly reached forward and gently pulled the oxygen mask off Sol's face. The exact moment the mask was uplifted, Sol took a slow, deep breath, but she did not awaken. Aqualad carefully lifted the immobile girl bridal style, and swiftly jumped out of the water prison.

Kid Flash rushed over, peering at the living star.

"Wow. So not only is she hot, but she's hot!" Kid Flash shot Aqualad a suggestive grin. Robin snorted and Aqualad lifted an eyebrow, not amused, but reluctantly handed Sol over to Kid Flash so he could watch over Robin.

Kid Flash adjusted his grip on Sol, before glancing down. He was met with bleary heterochromia eyes. The owner of said eyes was slowly taking in their surroundings before landing on Kid Flash. The looks shared were completely different; one of fascination, completely enthralled, and the other of curiosity and confusion.

* * *

**What do you think? It's kind of rushed, but I needed to start this story, I had like a thousand great ideas running through my mind.**

**Please review!**


	2. Freedom Brigade

Chapter 2 - Freedom Brigade

"Hey, I'm Kid Flash. I just totally rescued you, but no need to thank me. It's all in a day's work." Kid Flash gave a charming smile to the stunned girl in his arms, before walking over to his fellow heroes, who turned their attention to the speedster.

Kid Flash tried to set Sol on her feet, but as one foot touched the ground she stumbled and Robin was quick to catch her arm, preventing the sudden fall.

"Whoa! I got you!" Robin sent the girl a grin as he held up her weight. Aqualad stepped forward, grabbing Sol's attention.

"I am Aqualad and that is Robin," Aqualad nodded towards the boy holding Sol. "We are here to free you. And Superboy."

Kid Flash once again took ahold of Sol as Robin set about freeing Superboy. Sol stared unblinkingly at Kid Flash, tilting her head. She gave a small frown, though to KF it looked more like a cute pout, before tilting her head. Kid Flash could practically see the question marks floating around her head.

Kid Flash, seeing this as another opportunity to be gallant, opened his mouth to explain, but was distracted by Superboy's pod opening. All at once, the heroes' heads turned towards the clone, whose hand flexed, before his eyes snapped opened. Superboy met Sol's eyes for a brief second, before lunging at the heroes. Robin and Kid Flash let out shouts of surprise as Superboy tackled Aqualad. Kid Flash glanced at the girl in his arms before speeding over to the wall, and gently setting her against it. He then rushed back and proceeded to help Robin pull Superboy off of Aqualad.

"Hang on Supey!"

"We're on your side!"

Superboy was quick to thrash around and punch Kid Flash back, where he crashed into the containment pod. Sol clumsily stood up, before stumbling and crawling towards Kid Flash, the strange being who held her and spoke even stranger things, ignoring the pieces of glass that littered the ground.

She gently shook his shoulder, trying to arouse him. She frowned as he slept on and shakily got to her feet, just as Superboy lifted his foot on the small boy that previously held her. She stumbled forward, attempting to, to do something for the small boy as she held up her suddenly burning hand in distress.

"...S-Su...Supey...!"

The boy's head snapped towards her, taking in her appearance as she once again stumbled, this time crashing to the ground. Aqualad used this moment of distraction to dislodge Superboy off Robin's chest. "Enough!"

Superboy was thrown off, but growled, and was quick to go on the offensive again.

Aqualad tried to talk some sense into the clone. "We are trying to help you!" Superboy did not listen and proceeded knock Aqualad out. Just as Aqualad fell unconscious, the clone turned around and swiftly picked up the living star. The two projects exchanged queer looks before Superboy headed towards the locked door, adjusting his grip on Sol as he went.

* * *

_"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"_

The three sidekicks' eyes snapped open as the voice in their heads forcibly woke them up. They were greeted by the sight of a glaring clone and to the left of him, Sol was laid on a table.

"What? What do you want?! What have you done with her?"

Kid Flash's inquiries were met with silence and his temper flared once more. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

"Ugh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who could fry us with a look?"

Aqualad ignored their bickering, gazing at the clone. "We only seek to help you. The both of you," Aqualad said kindly, but firm as he shot a meaningful look towards the sleeping girl.

"Yeah, we free you and then you turn on us!How's that for gratitu-!"

"Kid, please! I believe our new friend is not in control of his own actions."

Superboy looked at Sol for a brief moment, glancing away unsurely and then met Aqualad's gaze. "What...What if I wasn't?" He hesitantly asked.

"He can talk?!"

Superboy's brow furrowed. "Yes, _he_ can."

Aqualad and Robin gave Kid Flash a look of reproach. "What? It's not like I said it!" He defended. "Besides, Sol didn't speak!" Aqualad resisted the very strong urge to roll his eyes, and turned his gaze back onto Superboy.

"The genomorphs taught you,the both of you. Telepathically?" He guessed.

Superboy gave a hesitant nod. "They taught me much...I can read. Write. I know the names of things...but...Sol wasn't taught. I think...the genomorphs only taught her some basic English. I-I'm not certain..."

All at once, the four boys glanced at the aforementioned, sleeping girl.

Robin took hold of the conversation. "But have you seen them? Either of you? Have they ever actually let you see...the sky? The sun? Has _Sol_ ever seen her namesake?"

Superboy frowned, turning to stare at Sol before replying. "Images are implanted into my mind...But no, I have not seen them," Superboy said as he looked at the ground, somewhat dejected.

Aqualad gave Superboy a sympathetic and curious look. "Do you know what you are? Who you are? What about Sol?"

At the somewhat invasive questions, Superboy stood straight, his shoulders pulled back, as he answered the inquiries with a sure, and almost proud voice. Although the pride might have been an emotion caused by not being ignorant to that knowledge. "I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman; created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light." At this information, the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash exchanged equal looks of shock. But Superboy was not done.

"Project LSE: Sol. An experiment designed to empower me, the Superboy, with the use of yellow sun radiation. To completely extinguish her solar energy in my most dire time of need," Superboy finished.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus," Aqualad stressed. "And Sol-"

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled, enraged. Superboy glared at the sidekicks, about to yell something else, when he heard a loud noise and a soft grunt. He snapped his head to the left and noticed Sol on the ground, struggling to get back up. He raced over and quickly, but gently, took her into his arms before setting her down on the table once again. While this was going on, the young superheroes watched, worried for their new friend, before being stunned with the gentleness Superboy displayed, especially right after shouting at them angrily.

Superboy now stood beside the currently blinking Sol, with a hand on her shoulder as he glared at the sidekicks.

Robin found new resolve. "Your home is a test tube, and hers is a tank," he said quite bluntly, although not harshly. He continued on, "We can show you the Sun," flashing a small grin to the curious girl, who watching with a strange attentiveness.

"Ugh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon," Kid Flash added, sending Sol a charming smile. Sol gazed at the red-headed boy, and found her mouth twitching. The corner of it slowing turned up, attempting to copy Kid Flash. KF gaped.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad said earnestly.

Sol became aware of the suddenly tight grip on her shoulder and glanced up to Superboy, whose mouth was currently open in shock and awe. She stared at his hand and gazed down at hers, before slowing reaching up and putting it on top of his. Superboy's mouth shut closed, and he gave her a long fixed look.

"No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied." The voice of a Cadmus scientist, Dr. Desmond, interrupted. "Activate the cloning process,'' he ordered to a female scientist, Amanda Spence.

''Pass. Bat Cave's crowded enough." Robin remarks.

Desmond turned to Guardian, "Get the Weapon back in its pod and the Tool back in its tank!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it!" Kid Flash complained.

Guardian walked forward, placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder and staring at Sol. Aqualad imploringly gazed at the two projects. "Help us." Superboy glared, shrugging the hand off his shoulder as he shuffled closer to Sol, who had jumped off the table and was currently testing her new-found balance.

"Don't start thinking now!" Dr. Desmond said walking passed as a genomorph once again took control of Superboy's mind.

"See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon! And you belong to me, well to Cadmus, same thing. Now, get back to your pod," he commanded. "And take the Tool with you."

Superboy's face was blank as he swept Sol off her feet and carried her out of the room. Sol looked back at the young heroes as the doors shut close with a resounding snap.

* * *

Superboy heard the one known as Aqualad speak, "What would Superman do?"

But he still felt conflicted, and Sol, who saw the young clone's inner turmoil, once again placed a comforting hand over his. Superboy snapped out of his daze, stared determinedly at Sol, and rushed off the the sidekicks' aid.

* * *

Superboy lifted the doors off their hinges and threw the piece of metal aside. He confidently walked forward, Sol just a step behind him, as Desmond said, "I told you to ge-!"

Superboy shoved the Cadmus workers roughly aside and hissed, "Don't give me orders."

The Cadmus duo stepped up to the heroes and Superboy stared at Kid Flash. "You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash questioned somewhat sarcastically.

Superboy squinted his eyes for a moment, waiting, and then replied, "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

During this little exchange, Sol had inched forward, glancing at Superboy's face, copying his expression. She squinted her eyes, focused, and all of a sudden this intense heat surged behind her eyelids. She cried out as beams of light escaped her eyes, and luckily hit the space between Kid Flash and Robin's pods.

"Whoa! But she does!" Kid Flash shouted. All of the teenagers gaped as they looked back and forth between the girl who held her hands to her eyes, and the hole she blasted between the pods.

Sol was rubbing her eyes, wincing, when she felt hesitant hands reach forward and gently pull away her own. Sol blinked up at Superboy, who was staring at her gray and blue eyes, confused and a little hurt. Sol looked forward and saw the smoking hole.

"...I...am...sorry?" She softly said, glancing up at the once again stunned Kid Flash.

"Um,yeah. But it's totally fine, no harm done beautiful," he glanced at the wall, correcting his statement, "Well, to me anyway."

Sol blinked, tilting her head just as Robin escaped his pod. "Uh, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here! He'd have my head for taking so long."

Kid Flash sent him a flat look. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button that opened the cloning pods. He turned to Superboy, "Free Aqualad! I'll get Kid Mouth."

Superboy glared. "Don't you give me orders either," he practically growled out.

Sol stood off to the side, watching the two boys as they broke their comrades out of their restraints. The boys ran forward, Robin tugging Sol along.

"You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods by the morning," Desmond shouted.

Robin paused, glancing at Sol as he took out some birdarangs from his belt. "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all," he shook his head, before escaping with KF and Sol.

* * *

"We are still 42 levels below ground, if we can make it to the elevator...!"

The young heroes' escape was cut short as a small army of genomorphs blocked their escape. The teenagers sprung into action, with Kid Flash grabbing hold of Sol, and leaped over the genomorphs. But Superboy became enraged and stayed behind to fight.

"Superboy! The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

Superboy turned back to the heroes, "You want escape?!" He proceeded to throw one of the larger genomorphs towards the incoming ones. The other heroes ran to the elevator doors, Aqualad prying them open. Robin took hold of Sol, but she stepped away, closed her eyes, inhaled, and slowly floated into the elevator shaft. Robin felt the heat emanating from her and assumed it must be her spreading out solar energy, using it to fly. Aqualad took a subtle step back before he was grabbed by Superboy who took flight.

Or would have if he didn't suddenly drop. Robin was quick to throw a birdarang into the wall, which Aqualad took ahold of, with Superboy looking down in despair. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy looked up as Sol hovered nearby.

"Dunno, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," Kid Flash was quick to point out, trying to cheer up the dejected clone.

"Thank you."

Sol glanced up, peering at the oncoming elevator. She tugged Robin's cape, pointing up.

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!"

Aqualad and Superboy broke the sub-level 15 doors, and Kid Flash reached for the hovering Sol, quickly placing her on the ground. She sent him a small smile in thanks.

The group of teenagers ran forward, following Superboy's directions. Eventually they came to a halt, staring at a wall.

"Great directions, Supey! are you trying to get us re-podded?!"

Sol frowned as Superboy became sorrowful. "No, I don't understan-"

Robin looked up and grinned. "Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin pointed to the vent and one by one they climbed in; the order was Robin, Aqualad, Sol, Kid Flash, and Superboy.

* * *

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid Flash hissed out as they crawled through the vents.

"Ah!" Sol let out a soft gasp as the heroes paused, and Kid Flash accidentally pulled on her long hair, that was trailing behind.

"I'm sorry babe!"

"Shh! Listen!" Superboy's super hearing alerted him to the genomorphs right on their tails. The group made haste in their efforts to escape.

* * *

Robin kicked out the vent covering, dropping to the floor and proceeded to hack the motion sensors. Aqualad followed and caught Sol as she jumped out, sending a small smile in thanks.

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin announced smugly.

"Sweet!"

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin said as he stood up from his crouched position.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid Flash ran into a stairwell and the others followed. Sol, who tripped on her hair, chose to activate her powers once more and flew ahead. She followed Kid Flash as he ran into a hallway and crashed into doors trapping the teenagers in. The others soon caught up and Aqualad noted, "We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid Flash muttered as Sol hovered closer, helping him onto his feet. KF gave her an adoring look. "Thanks, Beautiful."

The two were quick to get out of the way as Superboy and Aqualad rushed forward, attempting to pry the doors open. Robin wasn't having any luck either. "Can't hack this fast enough!"

Sol, who saw the incoming genomorphs, quickly looked for an escape route. She shook KF, pointing to the side-door. "Guys!"

Robin rushed over, kicking the door down. "This way!"

But they were met with more trouble on the other side of that door.

They were surrounded by an army of genomorphs.

"I am sorry?" Sol whispered to Kid Flash. He sent her a bemused look, whispering back, "It's cool. You didn't know."

The heroes all prepared to fight, but they were not prepared for a mental attack. They fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**So I'm really sorry this was super late. I had writer's block and I had already finished over half of this chapter and then I stopped. I just finished it, so it's rushed (as most of my chapters will tend to be) and I don't like how I ended it, but I needed to update. Look forward to another chapter soon, but probably a shorter one. Thank you for all the reviews, no matter how few. And all the favs/follows.**

**Please review. Tell me what you think of Sol.**

**School starts soon, in like less than two weeks, so expect fewer updates when that time comes.**


	3. The Moon and The Tank

Chapter 3 - The Moon and The Tank

Sol was confused. Very, very confused. She remembered...escaping with these boys and the next thing she knew she was waking up with a headache and on the floor. The one known as Kid Flash was helping her up and all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice. The voice turned out to belong to one of the Cadmus scientists, and he swiftly turned into some type of...thing.

She gasped as Superboy rushed forward, attacking the scientist, Desmond, who easily batted him away, and then tackling him through the ceiling. The heroes rushed forward, peering up into the newly made hole.

"Ok...That's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin commented, sardonically. Kid Flash stepped forward, gently pushing Sol towards Aqualad, to catch a lift as Robin shot his grappling hook.

"You think he planned that?"

"I doubt he is planning anything, anymore," Aqualad said to Sol as he picked her up bridal style, jumping through the hole. Once he landed, the teens were met with the sight of Superboy held up by Desmond. Superboy was then thrown to them and Sol floated backwards as the boys caught Superboy.

As Desmond, Blockbuster, roared, the teens stared determinedly, shifting into offensive stances. Kid Flash ran forward, slipping though its legs, distracting Blockbuster. Superboy and Aqualad held their fists out, just as Blockbuster turned around. He was dazed and Sol chose this moment to concentrate as hard as she could, recalling the burning sensation, and blasted him off his feet with her heat vision. She closed her eyes, holding her hands against them as she felt Kid Flash rush towards her.

"Learned that one in kindergarten."

The battle ensued, and the superpowered teens were all batted around like flies. Sol struggled to her feet as she heard Robin call Kid Flash. She looked up and saw a chance. She flew over, feeling the familiar sensation of heat building up tremendously, but instead of the burning sensation in her eyes, her fist felt like it was engulfed in flames. A yellow energy beam flew out of her hand, striking Blockbuster in the back as he was attacking Superboy. Blockbuster was quick to tumble over, steam flying off his back.

Kid Flash and Robin gaped. "Dude, she gets hotter by the second," KF whispered in awe and admiration. Robin couldn't help but dumbly nod in agreement, despite the horrible pun and timing.

Robin was quick to snap out of his daze, calling Superboy, Sol, and Aqualad over as Kid Flash rushed forward to distract Blockbuster. He was quick to relay his plan of destroying the pillars to defeat Blockbuster and escape. "This one and that one! Sol, you're with me!"

Sol accompanied Robin as he stuck explosive birdarangs in the pillars, shooting energy blasts at the ceiling to weaken it. As the teens all met up, the plan coming to frution, the pillars exploded.

"Move, move, move!"

The teens tried to escape, but were too late. The falling debris was too much, so Aqualad and Superboy tackled the others, covering their bodies. Sol, who wished to help, peered around Superboy's arm, glaring at the falling debris so hard she felt an oncoming headache. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as the pain was too much, but just as the brunt of debris was to hit, her heat vision came forward, blasting through the debris and the building.

Sol smiled as her eyes closed. She felt a large stone slab fall on top of Superboy, who was quick to cover the two teens underneath him. After a moment passed, all was silent and then Superboy and Aqualad lifted any debris off the heroes, standing up and seeing the outside world once again. Or for Sol and Superboy, for the very first time.

Superboy lifted Sol as gently as possible, setting her atop a large piece debris. He hovered over her as the other came forward.

"We...did it," Aqualad panted, surprise lining his words.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin and Kid Flash smiled, high-fiving each other, before grasping their sides in pain.

Superboy walked over, seeing Blockbuster knocked out underneath a piece of stone. He turned back to the heroes as Kid Flash said, pointing up, "See? The moon!"

Sol slowly floated up, gently dropping down near Superboy's side. She placed her hand on his shoulder before gazing up in awe and reverence. There was something about the Moon that calmed and strengthened her at the same time. She felt a strange connection with the floating orb in sky. Something else soon caught her attention.

"Kid Flash," she called softly, "...What are those things that look like smaller...Moons?"

"Huh? Smaller moons? Oh! Those are called stars, basically glowing things of plasma held together by their own gravity," Kid Flash explained, sending Sol a smile; not that she saw, considering she stood, fixedly staring at the sky.

"Stars..." Sol breathed out.

The three sidekicks gazed at the living star.

Kid Flash looked back to the sky, about to explain more about the moon and stars, but he noticed something else. "Oh, there's Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

Sol glanced up to Superboy's face and what she saw there made her gently squeeze his shoulder, in what she didn't quite know. But he sent her a small smile and that was enough for her.

As the one known as Superman flew closer, other heroes approached. Sol, unnerved, slightly shuffled behind the boys. Robin, quick to notice, stood next to Sol.

"Hey, it's alright. They're the good guys, and we're here too. Okay?"

Sol, unsure of what he said, simply tilted her head with a small frown, before nodding, trusting the boy. Robin sent her a grin. Sol turned her attention back to Superboy, who stepped forward and presented the red S to the man known as Superman. Superman's eyes widened before his expression hardened. Sol gazed at Superboy, his hopeful expression fell to be replaced by a scowl. The one behind Superman questioned, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sol stepped forward along with Kid Flash, placing her hand on Superboy's shoulder once more. She frowned at the unknown man.

"He doesn't like to be called an it," Kid Flash stage-whispered.

Superboy straightened, knocking off Sol's hand in the process, before angrily announcing, "I'm Superman's clone! And she's part Kryptonian!"

Sol blinked.

The man in black behind Superman narrowed his eyes and ordered, "Start talking."

And talk they did.

Sol said nothing as her new friends explained, merely stared at the glowing orbs of light in the sky, completely fascinated. Soon enough Superboy and the others approached her, and they all stood there, waiting on the strangers.

Superboy stared at Superman's back, before turning away when the Martian noticed. He glanced back up and met Superman's stare. Once again, Superboy tore his gaze away and crossed his arms. Superman slowly approached and Superboy firmly stood in place.

Superman sighed. "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I, uh, better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

Superboy glared as Superman flew off.

The teens turned around as they heard approaching footsteps. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!"

Batman sent the Flash a glare. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives. You will NOT be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad stepped forward.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my King, but No. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

Flash stepped forward. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

"The five of us! And it's not," Kid Flash added.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin questioned.

"Why let them tell us what to do?! It's simple, get on board or get out of the way," Superboy commanded.

"...Please," Sol quietly added as she stood tall with the other heroes.

* * *

"Hey, Mom! I'm home and I've brou-!"

"Wallace West, where have you been?! Barry told me-! Oh, well hello there." Mrs. West stared at the ruffled teenagers behind her son. The boy stood there, giving her a blank look as he hovered near the leotard clad girl. The girl looked around curiously.

Wally rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Mom. Sorry for worrying you, I was on a mission and made new friends, Sol and Superboy. Is it cool if they stay here?"

Mrs. West sighed. "Oh, Wally. Yes, it's fine. They're welcome here anytime. Now do these friends of yours want some food, or a shower? It looks like all three of you could use it."

"Thanks Mom, that'd be great!"

* * *

Since Sol was a girl, Wally's mother gave her the guest room, and set up a cot for Superboy. But the issue was the guest room didn't have a bathroom and Wally's room did. Hence why Wally was staring at the closed door with a dreamy look on his face. Sol was the last to take a shower, since the boys were quick and the great amount of hair she had that trailed behind her as she walked. Now, Wally sat there on his bed, intensely staring at his closed, bathroom door.

_Oh man, Rob's gonna be so jealous! I'm so lucky_, Wally thought with a lascivious grin. Wally glanced at Superboy, who fell asleep after an hour of staring at the ceiling. Wally attempted to cheer up his new friend, but he simply huffed and turned away, so Wally left him to his thoughts.

_Wait a minute, Sol went into the bathroom an hour ago...!_

Wally ran forward, before making an abrupt stop, his hand wrapped around the handle. He lifted his hand and softly knocked, so as not to awaken Superboy.

"Sol? Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Sol?"

Wally frowned. While he was a hormonal teenager, he wouldn't violate her privacy. But she wasn't answering and he didn't want to wake Superboy, so his only option was to check on her and make sure she was alright.

"Sol, I hope you're decent. I'm coming in," Wally said as he turned the door handle, with his eyes closed. Once the door was open, he stood there for a moment, before peeking through his fingers. "Sol?"

What met his sight was Sol, in the water filled bathtub, sleeping. The girl still wore her leotard as she slept with her head propped against the wall. Her hair was outside the tub, piled up on the floor.

Wally was stunned. He stood there, gazing at the sleeping star before he gave a sad smile and walked out, gently closing the door.

* * *

**So how was it? I rushed so it's probs full of mistakes, but I wanted to update before school started. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**I have a poll on my profile, deciding Sol's name. Go check it out and vote please :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
